


White Houses

by rikkuPollendina413



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 07:52:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rikkuPollendina413/pseuds/rikkuPollendina413
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasha has it all - she's staying in an off-campus house at Trost University with her best friend Connie and a bunch of other kids. Little does she know that this college is going to change her life forever</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Of Moving In and Lesbians

**Author's Note:**

> Haidere! So I'm sorry if the characters ever get OOC, I'm okay at writing but not that good. I don't wat to be "that fic with all the spelling errors", so if you see one tell me! I love comments please comment and I'll try to reply. Feedback is awesome, and thank you for reading x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! Thank you so much for reading this. Sorry if the characters ever get OOC .-. also sorry for spelling mistakes, tell me if you see any! Feedback and comments are appreciated. Thank you again x

“Sasha. Sasha! Wake up! We’re here!”  
Sasha Braus groggily opened her eyes and stretched, disrupting the piles of hamburger wrappers and Pocky boxes around her. She moaned, attempting to shelter herself from the world with a pillow.  
“C’mon, Potato,” Connie said, throwing a roll at her head. She expertly caught it and began eating. “We need to move into the house!”  
Sasha stepped out of the car carefully so as to not let her precious McDonald’s stock fall out. Parents ran around with boxes as adolescents introduced themselves, sometimes pausing to help them. She realized how lucky she was to have gotten in the top one hundred at Trost Academy for Science and Strategy: she got a priority spot at an on-campus house. Of course, she’d be sharing with God-only-knows how many other people, but at least she knew Connie would be there. They had grown up together, and were best friends, so Sasha knew she wouldn’t be completely alone.

Connie popped the truck and slung two duffel bags over his shoulders, walking towards the house. Sasha hurried to grab one of her six boxes, falling in pace beside him. Upon entering the building, an over-enthusiastic brunette jumped out at them.  
“Welcome to Trost Academy!” she half-shouted, attempting to get a hug from the two of them. “I’m Hanji Zoe, a Third Year, and one of the Co-Leaders of your house! What are your names?” The pair hesitantly answered, a bit taken aback by her enthusiasm. “Fantastic. Connie, you’re in room 2, and Sasha, you’ll be in room 3. Just go up the stairs and look for the numbers on the wall. Sorry you’re not in the same room, cuties. You can still see each other throughout the day!”  
“Uhm, no, we’re not...” Connie started, trailing off as the girl waltzed away. “Great.” he muttered, starting up the stairs.  
“Hey, it’s okay.” Sasha whispered. “Shake it off. There’ll probably some stupid-ass ice breakers later on, and you can set the record straight.” He only responded with a sigh, and turned on his heel into his room.

Sasha was the first roommate to arrive, all three beds empty. With a triumphant huff, she plopped her box onto the priority bed, with a penthouse view from the window. Just as she was walking out the door to get the rest of her stuff, a girl turned the corner and collided with her.  
“Oh my gosh I’m so sorry!” The girl cried. “I guess I wasn’t looking where I was going, I’m really really sorry!”  
“No, it’s totally my fault.”Sasha responded, helping her gather the enormous stack of books she was carrying. “My name’s Sasha.”  
“I’m Krista.” She responded, tucking a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. “Sasha’s a really pretty name.”  
“Thanks.” she said, just as the girl flitted out of the room again. Before Sasha had a chance to continue with moving in, a tall brunette girl poked her head in.  
“Hi my name’s Ymir you’re Sasha don’t ask how I know it doesn’t matter WHO WAS THAT ADORABLE BLONDE?!?!?!?” the one apparently called Ymir managed to say in one breath.  
“Uhm… her name’s Krista, first year, no idea about actual age or sexuality…”  
“Okay, good enough. I’ll have to figure it out myself. I’m in room two, by the way. Ta!” And there she went down the hall, chasing ‘that adorable blonde’.

Sasha was spreading out her emoji-food-printed comforter when the last roommate made his appearance. He was relatively tall, with brown hair and a shitton of freckles, and the biggest, most genuine smile she had ever seen  
“Hey!” said the boy enthusiastically, shifting the box he was carrying to extend a hand. “Marco Bodt. I guess we’re roommates!” Sasha tentatively shook his hand, caught off guard by his enthusiasm.  
“Sasha Braus.” She responded, shooting him a small grin. “That’s Krista.” she explained, jutting out her thumb to point at the blonde, curled up in a My Little Pony bedspread. “I guess she came from a ways away, so she’s got mad jetlag.” Marco shook his head, chuckling softly.  
“She should’ve slept on the plane. Now she’ll be eating lunch while we’re asleep.” Sasha giggled at the thought of that.

Before they could carry on with the conversation, a blonde with a really crappy undercut poked his head in.  
“Hey assholes.” He said snarkily. “The leaders want us downstairs, so put your nose-picking on hold.” The boy walked away, laughing at his own joke.  
“Wow, what an asshat…” Sasha mumbled.  
“I dunno, he’s kinda cute, and I think he was just being sarcastic.” Marco responded, smirking a little. Before she could come up with a response to that, Marco had shaken Krista out of her coma and was pulling them both downstairs.


	2. Of Goodbyes and Books

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren meets people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again!  
> I'm sorry, I'm not good at writing long chapters. I prefer to break it up a bit, y'know? So I'm sorry please don't hate me ;-;  
> Anyway, thank you for reading, and I appreciate feedback and comments! Again, tell me if you find spelling errors. Thanks x

Eren Yeager stared wistfully out the window, taking in the foliage and mainly feeling miserable, yet excited. He was determined to become an agent, a secret government entity like a detective, only with more power and better tasks. Trost University offered the program as an undercover major, and almost no one knew about it, unless they contacted the school directly to ask for the chance, or on rare occasions, the school chose you, which was the case with his adopted sister Mikasa. She had always been intelligent and strong, so the requested she join. She accepted with the condition that he went too, as it was something he’d always wanted. The course was named “Recon Corps 101”, so as to make it seem like they were training to be a military strategist. 

A few of the other kids were outside, saying goodbye to their parents. It was a jumble of tears and entangled limbs down there as if it was “Baby’s First Day Of School”. It was times like these when he was bitterly glad to not have parents anymore: it made moments like this easier. No sappy tears and sobbing goodbyes for Eren. Mikasa was in the same boat. He could hear her two rooms away, playing The White Stripes as loudly as her little iPod speakers could, which wasn’t very impressive.

He looked down at one of his roommates, Jean, whom he had unaffectionately nicknamed Horse Face. The guy was a prissy bastard, and from what Eren could tell, he was dead set on making Eren’s year a living hell. He had already made Eren give him the only dresser in the room, forcing the other kid (who was late) and himself live out of their suitcases, which, to be honest, sucked balls. Sure, he had experience with it, but he had been looking forward to putting his fucking clothes in a fucking drawer for the first time in six or seven years. Jean, at the moment, was trying to act tough as he hugged a woman who strongly resembled Aunt Petunia from Harry Potter. It wasn’t working: the ass was crying a little. _He has no idea. He’s only leaving her for nine months, not saying goodbye forever._

Eren was so lost in his lament that he didn’t notice the blonde boy who plopped his stuff down on the only bed left. The kid’s greeting shook him out of it. His ‘stuff’, Eren noticed, was the biggest pile of books Eren had ever seen in his life.  
“Hey there! My names Armin.” He tentatively reached out a hand to shake, as if he was reaching out to pat a potentially rabid dog. Eren shook his hand, befuddled by his fear.  
“Eren. You really like books, huh?” Armin’s face lit up at that.  
“Yes, I love books! When you’re reading a book, you can go anywhere you want, be whoever you want to be! Whenever I feel like I need to escape, I read for hours. Once I finished a 1000 page book in an hour!” He exclaimed, then turned a shade of red. “Sorry, you’re probably not that interested…”  
“Nah, that’s cool.” Eren responded, leaning back on his elbows. “I never really got into the whole reading thing. I guess I just never had the time.  
“Well…” The blonde said, perusing the stack until he pulled one with a worn cover out. “There’s no time like the present!” He handed the book to the brunette, who looked at the cover.  
“Sherlock Holmes…” he read. “Isn’t that, like, a British TV show?”  
“Yes, and the show is awesome, but this is what it’s based off of.” Armin was practically glowing as he spoke. “I just love imagining that I’m Watson, traveling with this detective who seems to know how to do everything…” he trailed off, staring into the distance with a look of euphoria on his face, probably reliving his ‘adventures’ with Sherlock. He snapped out of his daze when Horse Face made his appearance.

“Is the the other guy?” He said dryly. “Okay kid, some rules. No loud music unless I like it, the mini fridge and all of its contents are mine, as is the bureau.” The pretentious bastard says ‘bureau’. Jesus Christ. “Also, try to keep you mess on your side of the room, got it?” He said, flopping down onto his bed.  
“Y-y-yes I understand.” Armin responded.  
“Jesus Jean, no need to be such a dick to him.” Eren said without thinking. Within seconds, Jean was right in his face.  
“Did you just call me a dick, dick?” He said coldly. “Do that again, and I’ll redo your face. How would you like to not have a nose. Or maybe black eyes?” He was so much taller than Eren, towering over him. He was about to make a comment that would’ve definitely resulted in a fight, but the energetic brunette that had greeted them pokes her head in.

“Guys, I need you all downstairs so that we can get to know each other better, and we’re ordering pizza, so hurry so we can order your toppings! can you tell the others? Thank you!” She chirped before making her merry way downstairs, not waiting for an answer.  
“I’ve got room three, you two can do the rest.” Jean grumbled, stalking out of the room.  
“What an ass.” Armin muttered once he was gone. They heard him say something about nose-picking to their poor neighbors.  
“Yeah, I’m gonna call him Horse Face.” Eren responded, which made him snort with laughter. “How about you get rooms two, and I’ll get rooms one and 5.” He agreed and they parted was, Eren walking toward room 5. 

Upon examining the people in this room, Eren decided he didn’t wanna fuck with the occupants of room 5. There was one really beefy guy and one really tall guy that seemed to be really comfortable with each other, and a girl whose eyes were so cold they gave him chills.  
“What is it?” The girl said, with a voice that somehow managed to sound malicious and bored at the same time.  
“Um, Hanji wants us all downstairs to eat pizza and meet each other and stuff.” He told them. The tall guy smiled and nodded, but the other two didn’t respond. He gave up waiting for one and continued to room 1. “Jesus…” he muttered as he walked up to the door.

Before he could knock, the door flew open and he found himself looking slightly down at possibly the most striking pair of eyes he had ever seen, with the most indescribably blue irises.  
“What is it,shitty brat.” He asked, somehow making Eren feel as if he was the short one.  
“Um, Hanji says-”  
“I know I’m supposed to go downstairs, idiot. I’m your other leader.” He responded, somehow narrowing his eyes even more. Eren was surprised at that. He had thought that this guy was his age or younger judging by his height, but by looking at his face he realized that the man was probably about three years older than him. He had a black undercut which caused his hair to look hilariously like an anime character’s. His jawline was beautifully defined. Eren shook his head at the last thought. _Beautiful? ___he thought. _What the fuck Eren? You’re straight! ___  
“Anyway, my name is Levi. You should probably get downstairs before Hanji gets mad. That’s not pretty, trust me.” He said, pushing past the younger boy. As Levi walked away, he noticed how nicely his shirt clung to his chest, and what a fantastic ass he had… _What. The. Actual. Fuck. Eren. You’re straight._ As if adding a punchline to the joke, when Levi turned, his hair flew out, seeming weightless for a moment and framing his face perfectly, and stretched, his arm muscles flexing.

___Aren’t I?_ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yupyupyup :D sorry if you don't ship Ereri, it was kind of in the tags .-.


	3. Of Rules and Marina And The Diamonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Hanji lay down the laws of the land

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep...  
> Thank you to all of my readers, I really appreciate all of you :D as usual I love your feedback and comments. Thank you x

“Okay people, pay attention!” Hanji yelled, causing all conversation to cease. They were sitting at an exceptionally long dining table, plates of pizza and red solo cups of Hawaiian Punch in front of every person. At the head of the table stood Hanji and Levi, standing on either side of a chalkboard. Once they had everyone’s attention, they flipped the whiteboard over, revealing a chart with two columns, marked Hanji and Levi. Across the top of the board was written _Rules_.

“Let’s get down to business!” Hanji said sunnily. “We’ll go over my rules first, then Levi’s.” She whipped a stick out of nowhere and pointed at the first line.  
“Rule number one: get comfortable with each other. You may be in this house for the next two years with the same people, so please be nice.” She smiled, but it turned sarcastic for a moment as she sent pointed glares at Jean and Eren. Apparently, she had heard the earlier commotion.  
“Your fault.” Jean muttered, kicking Eren under the table.  
“It was not!” Eren whispered loudly. “Why are you such an asshole?” Before Jean could respond, a hand rested on his shoulder.  
“Jean, right?” A brunette with a shitton of freckles asked. “And you’re Eren?” he questioned, nodding at him. “Please don’t fight guys,we’re gonna need to deal with each other for awhile. Find some common ground, okay?” The corner of Eren’s mouth turned up as he gave a slight nod.  
“Why should I listen to you? What are you, Jesus?” Jean asked before turning around. He was visibly taken aback when he saw the boy’s face. “More like Freckled Jesus.” he breathed. ‘Freckled Jesus’ let out a breathy laugh.  
“Nah, I’m Marco. And I’m far from Jesus, I’m just sharing my opinion.” He said, leaning back in his seat.  
“Boys!” Levi barked from the front of the room. “Pay attention!” Eren couldn’t deny it: his voice was hot when he was mad. Dammit. Jean was blushing, although Eren couldn’t tell if it was because he had gotten in trouble, or if it was caused by the boy sitting in back of him.

“Thank you Levi.” Hanji chirped flirtatiously. He responded with a slight smile, the closest Eren had seen him to being not scary. Sasha raised her hand.  
“I have a question!” She called.  
“Yes?” Hanji responded.  
“Are you dating?” Sasha asked between methodically shoving pizza into her mouth. Hanji smiled.  
“Yes we are.” She said, smiling at Levi. He gave her one of those rare smiles again. “We actually met on this night two years ago.” A resounding chorus of “awwww” came from the people around him, but Eren felt as if he’d just been stabbed. _He’s straight?_

_So are you..._  
 _No you're not Eren._  
 _Shut up Eren!_

“Moving on from that!” Hanji yelled, calling the attention back to the chalkboard. “Rule number two: no loud sex. If you’re gonna do it, be respectful of your roommate and the people around you. If it has to be loud, take it to the basement.” The room erupted with uncomfortable giggles, but Hanji’s expression remained serious.  
“No. Really guys. Dont’ be loud.” As if on an afterthought, she added, “By the way guys, wrap it before you slap it. I’m not calling the janitorial staff to clean that up. Moving on!” She shouted over the cacophony of embarrassed groans and immature giggles.

“Rule number three! If you’re gonna drink illegally, do it in the house. We’re gonna have parties, they’re gonna have booze, you can get drunk in here but not out there.” She gestured at the front door with the large frosted glass window over the top of it. It was funny, Eren thought. All of the houses on this street were white, but none were the same except for that. It was probably some deep metaphor for something, but he honestly didn’t give a shit about that kind of thing. That was probably why he’d failed English so often.

“The last and final rule from my side of the board:have fun. If college is getting stressful and the work is too much, take a break. If you miss an assignment, it’s not the end of the world.” She cast her gaze around the room, making sure everyone was with her still.  
“Alright, on to Levi’s side.” She concluded, tossing the stick to him. He caught it expertly.  
“Okay brats, I’m more strict than this one.” He said, still managing to project and grumble at the same time. “Rule number one-”  
“Is that you gotta have fun…” Jean muttered. Marco gave a short clap and jumped up.  
“But baby when you’re done..!” Marco sang with him. Jean’s eyes got wide and turned to face him. Marco grabbed his hands and energetically pulled him to his feet as they sang the next line really loudly:  
“YOU GOTTA BE THE FIRST TO RUUUUN!!” They sang. They were interrupted a really short guy running up behind them and smacking each of them in turn over the head with the pointer stick.  
“Shut. The fuck. Up.” Levi said with steel in his voice. “Please let me finish.” They both obediently sat down, casting glances at each other. Eren felt like he was witnessing the start of something, but he wasn’t sure what it was yet.  
“Rule one: keep your shit clean. There will be surprise inspections of your room. If you make a mess, I swear to God I’ll rip your genitals off.” He stated, sweeping a gaze across the room that turned everyone’s blood two ice. “Seriously. Be clean. I’ll freaking kill you if you move the furniture around and don’t put it back where it was before. Is that understood?” Everyone was too scared not to nod.

“Rule number two-”  
“JUST DON’T GET ATTACHED TO!!!” Everyone screamed as if on cue, including Hanji. Levi proceeded to facepalm, then walked around the room and methodically slapped each and every one of them on the head.  
“Rule number two…” he said, meeting everyone’s eyes and daring them to start singing, “Don’t be loud. Period. I need to work. During sex, during quiet time, during everything, be quiet. Rule number three…” That went on for 20 more rules, mostly centered around not disturbing the peace, getting in by curfew, mandatory participation in a siesta at 4PM every day, and being clean.  
“And the most serious rule I have besides being clean…” Levi started to wrap it up. “No bullying. This is an accepting goddamn house. No bullying because of sexuality, age, race, financial status, social status, habits, looks, intelligence, nothing. If I hear any of you bullying another, I’ll slap your sorry ass from here to next Tuesday. Understood?”  
It suddenly looked like the room was filled with bobbleheads, all with dishes for eyes. Levi thought it was annoyingly cute, how these first-years thought that by nodding their heads and bugging out their eyes to look innocent. He knew that one of these kids would destroy another’s feelings: it was inevitable. Erwin had told him so, seeing as he had years of experience, and Levi had experienced it firsthand: he’d been the one who was broken by the cruel laughter of the other kids. 

“Okay first-years.” Levi snapped with sarcastic arrogance. “You’ve got classes tomorrow, so make sure you get some sleep.” He and Hanji watched as they filed upstairs, one jabbing another in the ribs, another with medium-length brown hair grabbing the shoulders of a boy with almost no hair, forming a tiny conga line. Hanji and Levi were the last to ascend, teasingly kicking each other on the way up. Hanji casually strolled into their room with Levi hot on her heels. Once the door had closed, Levi slammed her up against a non-shared wall, kissing her passionately. A small, surprised smile crept across her lips.  
“Where did that come from?” She asked. He shrugged in response.  
“You were just… so good at keeping them under control.” He said breathlessly, kissing her neck in between each word. Hanji smiled triumphantly - she’d been trying to get him in this mood all day. Levi’s bed went entirely unoccupied that night, sheets still impeccably tucked in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Babies :DDD mhm yes I know LevixHanji=not very popular but just you wait :{D


End file.
